


The battle between faith (PEACE) and sleep (FEAR).

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm really sorry, M/M, Self Harm, Short One Shot, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Guilt was filling with his chest.





	The battle between faith (PEACE) and sleep (FEAR).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to apologize to every possible mistake (grammar,spelling,etc)
> 
> And,I'm so sorry.

———————————————————————————————————————————  
With head dizzying,Tyler sat down on the side of his bed.He looked outside,didn't know that why he was still here,doing nothing but staring on the floor.He might be thinking,thinking something great or normal.Fresh cuts on his arms were too obvious to stop noticing them,he never cared though,all he wanted to do was lay in the bed and have a nice rest.Maybe not that nice,that didn't matter.  
Breathing is not enough.He wanted more,for example,to kill himself today.  
There's nothing left to say,so Tyler just sat in silence,to make quite turn into violent.Currently,he became...not that proud of himself like before.Is it because he killed too much in his dreams?He didn't know,but he did know that he have to face his emotions,even he couldn't come up a good idea to solve those things happened in his dreams.  
Nice day today,huh.Tyler thought to himself,forced a laugh,which was much worse than crying face.It seemed like he didn't have that mood to break the silence,so he just bit the bottom lip.Then he threw his clothes away,walked into bathroom to have a shower.  
Well he also wanted to throw those bad thoughts away,but it's just a kind of pity that he didn't have the power to do so.Water came from above was like the rain,the only difference is they can not destroy him as hard as he expected.  
Now,the feeling inside his bones and blood is undescribable.It's like...something really valuable was stolen by someone,he'd like to get that back. _ **But he didn't have the ability to make it**_.  
Too quiet,he thought to himself as he started to figure out the reason of human's existence.However,that didn't last long because a huge headache attacked him hard.  
And soon enough,he decided he could be dead if that makes someone else alive,and to be too positive could be bad things sometimes.  
There's nowhere to hide for him,he had to do something to stop thinking,to make the migraine stop.  
_**So Tyler had no choice but turned into sleep**_.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
When Josh's car rushed into another,he suddenly showed up between them.That car stopped by him,and his friend was safe.At that moment,his brain went to a completely blank,all he wanted to do was revenge.So he pushed that car which almost killed Josh away the road,under the ground he stood was a bottomless hole.With absolutely no regrets,he lifted the car over his head,then threw it to darkness with all he power he had.Normally,the car smacked to the ground,broke into pieces as well.Everything was blurry through his teary eyes,so he closed them to let those tears run down slowly.Like always,he remained the silence,then he looked back,Josh was smiling at him gently and warmly.  
"Hey Jishua,guess what."Didn't care about his shaky voice,Tyler spoke.  
"I love you."Sniffed a bit,Tyler still managed to say it.  
After said that,he jumped into that hole,too.  
'Cause he doesn't want to just sit in silence,there's should be something he can do,right?  
~~_( **The answer is** , **NO**.)_~~  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Awoken from that nightmare,Tyler sat up with sweaty forehead.  
Before get out of the bed,headed to kitchen,he shook his head for no reason.  
His precious was gone,and he could do nothing with that,expect sat in silence.  
Got to the bed again,he continued to think about those "great" things,kept breathing with his lungs.  
It remained him of that day,his car radio was stolen,he did nothing but blame on himself.  
Who said that people can change?  
Tyler asked himself with a fake smile on his face,and finally,he opened his mouth.  
" **And now I just sit in silence**."  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Back to the beginning,Tyler wanted to kill himself,right?  
_**Okay** , **he succeeded**._  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
———————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> (Yeah,Josh died in a car accident.)


End file.
